


RWBY Masquerade Ball

by Izissia



Category: RWB
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, Multi, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: There's a good + cool masquerade ball going on in Beacon and it turns into a huge fucking anonymous orgy. COURSE IT DOES.





	

Ruby’s heart raced as she slipped on her mask, “Everyone will know it’s me.” the girl pouts to her sister, they’d been invited to an ever so secretive Masquerade ball! “Who does this sort of thing on halloween anyway, we should be trick or treating!”  
“No way~” Yang giggled, her mask wasn’t even gold, didn’t want to make it too easy for everyone else. Pat~ The blonde’s palm came gently down onto Ruby’s cheek, patting it softly before she drags her thumb along her younger sister’s lips, “’s like judges! or those hentais! A black bar over the eyes, and you’re anonymous!” Ruby found herself disagreeing, and yet she pliantly sucked. Her sisters thumb, and thumb alone idly wormed its way into her maw as the rest of Yang’s digits stroked at her cheek. “Besides, you’ve got the rest of your costume anyway!” the masked Yang giggles, administering a swift SWAT to Ruby’s dress covered ass, even through the thick frills of the nigh antiquated outfit, her sister still delivered a satisfactory spank. “Now, before you make me too late.” Yang pops her thumb from her sisters maw, offering the shorter girl her arm.

They walked, arm in arm, not too far from the academy to the ever so secretive Masquerade Ball! Their flowing dresses might’ve garnered a few looks, were it not already close to the twilight hours. Knockedy knock knock. Yang adminstered a clearly secret knock to the heavy doors before them, the door swung open, and immediately Ruby’s nostrils recoiled. A thick, potent waft of sex hit her, her body tingling with need all over! “Yang…” Ruby began to have doubts, her poor panties growing so tight around her prick.  
“Welcome.” a slender girl with a white mask greets them, hers was stylized after a rabbit, that much was obvious. She ushered the pair in, and promptly flicked up her skirt to reveal a tremendous, rounded ass. Ruby blinked a good few times, “Please, enjoy yourselves.” the bun’s soothing voice insisted to the pair. Rrrrrrip~ Yang’s outfit didn’t last long, the blonde immediately curled her fingers into the puffy dress, and ripped everything from below her thighs off, leaving her illustrious legs on full display, and er own bulging panties were revealed!  
“Go enjoy yourself!” Yang urged down to her younger sister, as she thrust her length between the total strangers asscheeks! The bun found herself pinned against the wall, “I’ll give you a prize if you can find Weiss for me~” Yang winks, the bunny’s panties shimmied down, and swiftly replaced by Yang’s shaft!  
Ruby shuddered, turning to leave her horned up sister with the masked stranger! As she heads deeper into the building, sights of depravity fill her eyes from all around! A girl in a deep, scarlet red dress massaging anothers asscheeks with both hands, as her adorable black hair was held onto, and her throat stuffed full of cock! The more Ruby saw, the more turned on she grew, as she found herself stumbling through an eager mass of completely anonymous strangers, the masks really were effective, it seems!  
She stumbles through what felt like a dance hall, a voice sounded suspiciously similar! “More! More!” what she thought was Nora cried, “Mhmhmffff!” cut off by a vulgar, messy throatsound! Ruby stumbles through the crowd, making sure not to walk between a girl baring her tits for a fat sticky load all over it! The sights and smells surrounded her, her dress raised at the front. Slowly, steadily she felt her inhibitions seep from her, until she could just as easily imagine herself in the pose that she stared down at that very moment! A girl, on her back, laying atop her dress in naut more than an incredibly tiny bikini! Her mouth held wide open as her masked face was stuffed around two fat dicks! The girls atop her struggled amongst one and another! Desperately cramming their lengths right down into their prone lover’s face! Their bodies easily exposed, until they too found themselves slobbering on fat lengths that were held before them.  
Ruby blushed, firmly, her mind spinning with need. She felt a shaft, grazing against her asscheeks, she didn’t turn around to face them, she didn’t have to! Her dress was lifted, and her thong ripped down, by her own fingers no less! Effortlessly, that lubed up shaft slid into the girls rear, a snooty voice whispered into Ruby’s ear, “You should be honored, I’m your first.” she smiled as Ruby’s as-yet-unflooded asshole was stretched around that cumcaked member!  
“W-Weiss?” Ruby squeaked out gently as the girl behind her grips h er hips and yanks her back onto that shaft!  
“Wait.. Ruby?!” Weiss hissed out into her teammate’s ear, “What’re you doing here?!” the princess pants as Ruby found her hands stuffed full of dick! She pliantly pumped and jerked the strangers lengths! Their masked bodies moan in delight!  
“Yang said you’d.. Hah~ Be here!” Weiss’s shaft stuffed into her asshole! Ruby’s length swelling with need as that prick pummeled into her booty! Her wrists flicked as she stroked two shafts like it was absolutely natural~! “She seems to be enjoying~” Ruby shuddered with delight as she pointed right towards her sister, easily identified by the torn garment that hung loosely from her thighs, Yang waved cheerily to her sister, as two giddy girls bobbed their faces along Yang’s cumslicked prick~.  
“And what about Blake?” Weiss groans into her teamate’s ear as her pelvis came SMACK into the other’s finely clad booty! Ruby shrugged, one of the shafts in her hand starting to spurt thick gobs of chunky seed towards her!  
“I dunno..” she mumbled, biting at her tongue as her hand slips off that cumstained length, scooping the cream off of her thigh, and slipped it into her own lips. For those who just had to know, Blake found her faunus self in the bathroom of the ball, free to remove her mask, and throat fat shafts through a hole in the wall~.  
The atmosphere was intoxicating, Ruby felt her body tingling with heat. Her hand pumped along the strangers shaft, her eyes clouding with lust, “Please.. Cum!” she begged like a shameless whore! The cock in her hand eagerly obliged, her own viscuous load streaking across Ruby’s frame! Her ass clapped back against Weiss’s pounding body! “How many have you been with~?” she begged as her head swam with lust.  
“Like.. Seven, maybe.” Weiss bats offhandedly, the snooty girl clearly didn’t care enough to count, her snow white load dumping it’s load into Ruby’s ass with as much pomp and ceremony as a girl falling asleep in class~.  
“Hahhh…” but still Ruby moaned, her own shaft stood utterly rock hard, begging her to cum~. She stumbles forwards, quickly losing the masked princess behind her. Cum dripped from her asshole~ Her panties discarded just as well. She stumbled towards the stage~ The band played violins, ballroom music, they were masked too~ They didn’t stop Ruby from climbing up onto the platform. Tossing her dress to the floor, and ~begging~ for everyone there to positively ravish her~!  
She was on her hands and knees in a blink of an eye, suddenly the most popular girl there! A fact which’d surely have garnered a thumbs up from her sister, if she could even see the blonde beneath the massive crowd that dogpiled her! SHLURP~ Her lips were stretched around a complete stranger’s cock, it bulged unnaturally, and crossing her eyes to stare down at the base, she could see she was fellating a cute, Faunus girl, complete with a cuter, faunus cock~ Her lips stretched all the harder around the dog-girls cock as her asshole was thrust into! The girl behind her saw it fit to all but sit on her rear, mounting her like she was a horse~ Rather than pumping her hips forwards into Ruby’s needy asshole, she all but squats~! Dipping her length right down into Ruby’s rear! Her hands flicked and pumped! Three shafts all in all tried to stuff into her lips, but that knot was too much, her lips couldn’t stretch any further, so she settled for just kissing, rather than throating!  
Even her socks got in on the action, in her doggystyle pose like this, she was completely unable to stop her ankle from being grabbed, and a girls musky rod pumping against the sole of her feet~! If she got any luckier, even her armpits would be dogpiled! But the crowd around her was so thick and heavy, nobody got the chance to!  
When the heat subsided, and Ruby lost track of her orgasms, she found herself on her back, eyes rolled right into the back of her skull, her face that of pure ecstasy. She checks for her mask, and finds it there, but far, far whiter. Sitting up, she finds that all of the guests have left! Bar two! “F-Finally!” Weiss grunts her own bent over body thrust towards the no longer unconcious Ruby’s own! “She’s awake now Yang! We can go!” Weiss wasn’t wearing her mask anymore~ Yang was~.  
“Same time next week~?” Yang moans happily as she slammed her length ever so deliberately against Weiss’s prostate~ A thick gush of cream splurting from Weiss’s prick, all over Ruby’s already cumsoaked face~  
“Please~”


End file.
